


Try It Out

by Void_Bot



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Megs tries his best, Roxanne is Done TM, Super Convention, evil queen au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Bot/pseuds/Void_Bot
Summary: Roxanne considers trying out villainy as Megamind's Evil Queen, mostly to get respect. Shenanigans ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

Roxanne was tired of this.

“What’s it like dating Metro Man?” How should she know?

“Hey look, it’s that woman that reports on Metro man’s battles!” Yes, and that’s not all she does. Contrary to popular belief.

“Don’t panic, Roxy!” She’s not panicking. She isn’t scared. She isn’t hurting, and she won’t be hurt.

And she’s done playing along.

Roxanne had always wanted to be a famous reporter. So, she tried it out, and it worked.

And it had nothing to do with all of the work she had done.

It had nothing to do with the countless times she had put herself into dangerous places to get the scoop. It had _nothing_ to do with her nearly endless patience as she was sent on nearly endless coffee runs. It had _nothing_ to do with years of study. It had _nothing_ to do with dealing with her creepy camera man.

It was because she had been on a walk in the wrong place at the wrong time. And Megamind had seen her, and apparently something about her caught his eye and triggered his infamous grabby hands.

Megamind was known for grabbing shiny or aesthetically pleasing objects, not people. But there’s a first for everything, right?

So.

So she was on another coffee run.

And she was thinking about Megamind.

Because dammit, he was interesting, okay?

And when she got back with coffee, she was sent to interview Metro Man. Again.

And she didn’t ask about Megamind, like she wanted to. Because she knew from experience she wouldn’t get straight answers.

And when she was done asking brain-numbing questions while Metro Man mugged for the cameras, Hal walked up to her and said,

“Woah, Roxaroo! You looked super cool up there! All professional like… a queen.”

And Roxanne

Had a thought.

And it was a silly one, Roxanne told herself. Completely crazy. 

Just… She had been thinking, about Megamind, and… And, well, didn’t he always say that she should be his evil queen?

But, that was ridiculous. Like all of her ridiculous thoughts about him.

But wouldn’t it be a great way to learn more about him? at least fake it for a while?

Maybe, she could just… Ask what it would entail.

For all she knew, it meant sitting on his lap and being a trophy. 

But Megamind didn’t quite seem to mean it that way. 

And Roxanne knew, the most tempting thought about villainy, was Respect.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxanne looked in the mirror. She looked sort of okay today.

If someone else had been there, they would have told her she looked gorgeous, and dangerous. Not sort of okay.

But someone else was not there.

She was going to be kidnapped today, and this kidnapping was going to have The Question. And so she wore clothes to match. A short red off-the-shoulder dress- she is her own person. Not Metro Man’s, and not Megamind’s. Not white, not blue. Hers. Red. It has hints of black though- matching the theme of evil, right?

Roxanne rather likes her dress.

 

So she goes out and flags down a cab, but of course it isn’t actually a cab it’s Minion, but at this point Roxanne is so used to sudden Minion that she just goes

“Hey.”

And wakes up an unknown amount of minutes or possibly hours later tied up with a smelly bag on her head. She made a fuss to show she was awake, kicking around a bit before the bag was whisked off dramatically. 

“Ollo, Miss Ritchi.” Megamind was seated half-in the shadows, his fingers steepled. The shadows exaggerated his sharp features. _Presentation_ , her mind provided.

“Yeah, I think you mean _hello_ -” Megamind interrupted her.

“You can scream all you wish-” Roxanne, not one to be ignored, interrupted him right back.

“Yes, yes, no one can hear me, I know- I don’t have time for this today.” That held Megamind’s attention.

“Don’t have time? Why- evil does not run a schedule, Miss Ritchi.”

“Yes, not as if something evil happens every week and on holidays, no way, not at all.” Megamind placed his hand on his heart.

“You wound me.” Roxanne had to stifle a laugh. She then made a show of looking around.

“So, what’s the plan today? Looks fun.” She heard Minion start to answer, but-

“Don’t! Answer that. Minion.” Megamind pushed his chair toward her and leaned forward, his face inches from hers.

“You cannot trick me, Temptress.”After a moment, it was too late to answer. She saw the smirk in Megamind’s bright green eyes even before he rose and moved away to push some buttons. 

Roxanne silently cursed herself for not answering, she had been distracted by his closeness- Oldest trick in the book! She should know better!

She managed to get a hold of herself before it spiraled into panic- she was fine, it was just banter, and Megamind never judged.

Get to the point.

Right.

“Say, Megamind, is this a slow-moving deathtrap?” She asked hopefully.

“Yes! The platform beneath rises with the giant- No! Ohohoho, clever, getting me to talk- are you sure you don’t wan’t to be my evil queen?” Roxanne had to stifle a laugh once more.

And, see, there it was. He made those offers when she did something impressive, brave or smart, and he never had the sort of slimeball vibe that says I want you to sit on my lap and be a trophy fuck toy, he wasn’t like that at all. He seemed to respect her.

“No, that’s all I needed to know. You see, I would like to talk to you.” Roxanne was totally unprepared for the look of utter shock Megamind shot her.

She was even more unprepared for the fact that he pressed a button and turned off the machine, then strode back to her and sat down.

“Go on,” He prompted. Roxanne steeled herself. This was very far from normal…

“You know how you’re always saying I should be your evil queen?” Megamind’s eyebrows shot up and Roxanne could practically hear the gears turning in his head.

“… Yes?” He answered slowly.

“What exactly would that entail?” Megamind bit his lip in thought.

“I didn’t really think… Well… In the hypothetical situation that I had an evil king or queen, or the nonbinary equivalent… evil ruler, eh…” He trailed off as his incredible brain spiraled into several thoughts that bloomed in his expression like flowers.

Roxanne really enjoyed watching Megamind think. She also really, really liked that he didn’t assume she was considering, he treated it like curiosity rather than making decisions for her.

After a few seconds (incredible, how quickly his mind worked), Megamind spoke up.

“Well, they would rule alongside me when I take over Metrocity, thus they would have power, respect, the works… Details would be worked out with them, specifically. They could have a hand in the fighting, if they wished, or not, and of course the ability to request or even help with inventions, repairs…

“Downside is, of course, they would either have to hide their identity or give up their normal life. And evil, especially my brand of evil, takes a lot of work. It’s not easy to not get caught, and it’s even harder to break out of supervillain cells and make it out of whatever high security prison the cell is in. And of course, every super of any kind is put in many uncomfortable situations of some kind or another through the years.”

Roxanne blinked. He had actually included the downsides that were on the top of his head. He was being completely honest with her- of course he was, this was Megamind.

“Your brand of evil?”

“Yes, I aim to take over the city, not destroy it- and that means as few casualties to the citizens as possible, and the ability to rebuild- I actually got myself classified as a natural disaster. Lots of blackmail, and bribery- and the two combined, overlapping, and all sorts of safety nets in case one didn’t work- In short, one hell of a time. But I’d have to go over it again if my evil ruler decided to take part in the fighting…” He trailed off once more, then turned to her.

“It’s too late to do the kidnapping- the time of day was important- but. I’m not trying to assume, or pressure you, but are you considering? Being my evil queen?”

Roxanne hesitated. Oh, to hell.

“I’m going to think about it.”

And the smile Megamind gave her as he shook the knockout spay was worth a million dollars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is the dress she wears on Metro Man day in the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

Roxanne woke in her bed, and wondered if the kidnapping was a dream. However, a few details argued with that hypothesis.

One, she could remember who she was. When Roxanne wakes up normally, she always was practically unable to function without coffee. However, in this case she woke like she did because knock out spray had worn off- with a clear head, albeit some confusion from waking up in a different place than she had been knocked out.

Secondly, she had been tucked in. That required no explanation.

When she got up, she saw that, though her shoes had been taken off, she still wore her nice dress and smudged makeup.

She was glad that Megamind wasn’t comfortable with changing her clothes while she was knocked out. That would mean… no.

On her bedside, there were bright blue roses in a black vase, and two notes. One appeared to be a phone number. The other was a short letter.

_“Dear Miss Ritchi,  
I’m so glad you’re considering! If I’m entirely honest, I didn’t expect you to. The next kidnapping is next Tuesday, but you don’t have to make your decision by then. If you have any urgent questions, call me!_

_Cautiously hopeful,  
Megamind_

_P.S. I hope you like the flowers.”_

Roxanne smiled at the letter, then looked suspiciously at the vase. Knowing Megamind, there was something in it or a hidden meaning in the number of roses, or something.

She pulled them out of the vase. The only thing in it was water. She looked at the bottom of the vase, careful not to spill it. No message. She counted the number of flowers. Thirteen. 

She went online and looked up _Thirteen roses_ meaning on Google. _“13 roses: Thirteen may be a baker’s dozen, but not so in love. Its meaning is actually disputed: Teleflora says it means you’ll be friends forever, but several other sources, like Love Letter Box, say it means you have a secret admirer.”_

Huh. Neither meaning sounded like Megamind. It was more likely he just added an extra one so he could feel superior to the standard twelve. Or maybe he didn’t bother to count and just thought, “That looks about right.”

Either way, Roxanne had better call her boss and explain why she missed work.

“Uhm, yeah. Hey, it’s Roxanne. I got kidnapped. Yes, I know it wasn’t televised, it was canceled. Machine malfunction? I don’t know. Thanks, I owe you one- no, I can come tomorrow. Yeah, thanks. Bye.”

She felt bad about lying, but there you are. She wasn’t about to confess to considering the Evil Queen position. 

Roxanne sighed. She always had trouble with free time, she never knew how to spend it. She remembered her laptop in the living room… no… Her phone on the desk… Too far away… She glanced at the clock and flopped over, deciding to sleep and do things tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I hope these chapters will be longer


	4. Chapter 4

Roxanne woke the next day, feeling refreshed after planet of sleep.

Well, technically, she felt refreshed after coffee. Waking up is always difficult, no matter how long you slept.

Roxanne liked to wake up early, so she could have her morning in peace. Thus, she had time to reflect on the rather odd day before.

She hadn’t expected to get this far, this fast. She had meant to ask a few questions, a few more next kidnapping, until she could make a decision. She had not expected to get Megamind’s phone number so she could ask questions whenever.

It was nice. Even if she didn’t use the number to ask questions, she could totally bug him now. Speaking of the number, she should probably. Put it in her phone.

And, wow, look at the time, she has work.

She was assigned a piece on Metro Man. Again. This time, though, it looked like it might get a tiny bit more interesting. She was to do a piece his origins, as well as the origins of Megamind (but she was supposed to focus on Metro Man, of course), and how their rivalry began. It actually looked a little fun.

The time given for research was actually pretty generous, though she would still be reporting on battles, because what was a battle without Roxanne Ritchi? So considering everything, the research time wasn’t actually that generous. 

Roxanne supposed the phone number would come in handy, if Megamind was willing to help her. She doubted it, but a girl could hope.

After Hal dropped her off at home (not without asking if he could “just carry your stuff for you, Roxaroo, it’s no biggie”) Roxanne sat on her couch and pulled out her phone. 

She dialed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're getting increasingly short and I'm sorry


	5. Chapter 5

"Ollo?" Megamind answered on the third ring.

"It's hello." Roxanne said, smiling.

"Miss Ritchi?" He sounded surprised.

"Yeah. You said I could call, right?"

"Yes, I did. You can call whenever."

"Four AM?"

"If it pleases you," He answered, sounding bemused.

"You're in for a treat. Late word of advice, don't tell me I can call whenever." Megamind laughed.

"At least you haven't agreed the same with me."

"You know what, I will. Call me whenever. Let's suffer together." Megamind gave a distinctly evil sounding chuckle.

"Yes, let's. Anyway, any particular reason for calling me at this point in time?" 

"Mostly just to say hi. Oh, and, a question. I have a piece regarding you and Metro Man, mind helping me? You guys are really obscure as far as backgrounds go, especially you." Megamind made a thoughtful noise.

"Depends on your questions. And my mood. Ask away, but later. I'm enjoying our somewhat normal conversation."

"Um, okay. Hhhow are you?" Roxanne asked awkwardly. Megamind snorted.

"Run out of things to say, hmm?" 

"Yes. Hey, usually you're the more awkward one, this is new."

"Always happens to me too anyway. Usually at that point I'll just start rambling about mechanics or something, but the only other person I call often and long enough to run out of subjects is also an evil supergenius, so. I'm not certain what to talk about. Or if rambling is the correct decision."

"There is no correct decision."

"Figures." 

"Usually, though, what you said is normal- you either ramble or you admit the conversation's fucked and move on. Sometimes you stew awkwardly in the mess you've made. Or, you do what we apparently have done, and you find a new subject to talk about." 

"Makes sense. Sort of." They say silently for a minute.I

"It appears we have progressed to the stewing awkwardly option," Megamind commented and Roxanne bust out laughing. 

"In all honesty, though, you should sleep." He said finally. "It's late and we're not going anywhere with this. Annoy me tomorrow?" Roxanne yawned, the thought of sleep allowing her to realize how tired she was.

"Yeah, I'll find the time. Bye." Megamind hung up and Roxanne went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventually chapters will get longer. Hopefully.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxanne takes into account what has happened so far and has a momentary crisis.

Recently, Roxanne reflected as she swirls her cup of coffee, she's been taking more days off work. Kidnapping days didn't count, and seeing as she had one of those every week she had a lot of unused vacation time. And her job is becoming steadily more tiring with coffee runs and Metro Man and coffee runs and Metro Man and coffee runs and did she mention Metro Man? Or, for that matter, the coffee runs?

And honestly she feels like she's being reported on more than she's doing the reporting herself.

So. Days off. Today is one of them.

Roxanne has recognized that her life has very much escalated into an unknown spiral of running towards an uncertain future of being an evil queen. She's been sleeping like a log and then getting up and throwing herself in crazy directions and going back to sleep.

So today she's going to rest and think and talk to Megamind about options, possibly, but only once she's sure what her ideal is because it's always easier to negotiate when you know what you want.

By the time she had decided this and called her boss and told him she was taking a day off but to call her for any action, her (second and only half full) cup of coffee had gone cold as she had swirled it thoughtfully.

She decided she was not working today and did not (immediately) need another cup.

It was time to think, except that no one thinks well when they are too busy thinking about thinking. Roxanne was prepared for this.

She padded to the living room and sat on the couch, grabbing her phone and laptop on the way. She placed her phone somewhere in the vicinity so she could find it if she needed to call anyone.

Put simply, she would type out thoughts and questions as they came, go back, reflect, answer the questions, keep typing, and generally collect her thoughts on a doc until she had a general consensus on her thoughts. When she wrote, her thoughts tended to quickly align and she tended to realize things only when her fingers typed them. And of course there was comfort in the ability to set down her thoughts and make them logical.

She began typing.

_Why?  
\- Not respected, frusturated, no one listens to what I have to say_

_What do I want?  
\- Respect, people listen, control_

_Supervillainy pros  
\- Respect from citizens, ability to voice opinions freely, cool raygun maybe?, looks fun_

_Cons  
\- Life of crime, running, jail, MM said it's hard, have to quit job as reporter, opinions may be disregarded as evil_

_Solutions?  
\- Wear mask and keep evil queen identity secret_

Roxanne paused. It was so simple. Keep it secret, stay away from cops- oooohhhh, maybe she could investigate herself? And find false evidence? That sounded incredibly fun. A slow grin spread across her face and she unconsciously steepled her fingers as she thought.

She could handle the difficulty, and responsibility would be shared with Megamind, making the task easier- and! She knew exactly how to deal with statements being disregarded as evil, she could simply make the opposite statement and get her desired effect.

And maybe if she just put on a mask and kept her normal life, sure not much would change, as Roxanne she'd be disrespected and not listened to, but at least she'd have a secret to hold over her co-worker's heads. And at any point she could "accidentally" let slip her identity if she ever wanted to make the full transfer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever had that time where you're either flailing at the unknown or sleeping like the dead? I have and I advise something obvious: Take a day off and figure out what you're flailing at because you're probably exhausted from flailing and if you're flailing at the wrong thing you may be too tired to handle it. Alternately, take a nap and have a second day off and do your figuring then.
> 
> Anyway, we get to peek at some internal dialogue for Roxanne as she figures her flails, yes?


	7. Chapter 7

Roxanne looked over the list again, smiling. She knew what she wanted now. It hadn’t taken very long, but of course she had thought about this for a while before today as well. This list was one of many. 

Now it was time to act on it.

She dialed Megamind’s number- she really would never get over how convenient it was.

“Hel-lo?” Megamind said carefully from the other end.

“Hey, it’s Roxanne.”

“Miss Ritchi!” He sounded delighted. And distracted.

“Heh- uh, hi.”

“Um- could you just wait a se- oh, there it goes.”

“What?”

“I’m building- something. I needed to get to a safe point to stop.”

“Oh.”

“I’m done now, though, what did you need? Just here to talk?”

“I wanted to talk about options, about being evil queen?”

Roxanne heard the distinct yet familiar sound of Megamind tripping and cursing indistinctly under his breath. She laughed and there was stony silence from Megamind’s side.

“When you’re quite done injuring my pride-” Roxanne  _cackled_.

Megamind listened to Roxanne laugh on the other end of the phone and decided he should trip more often.

She sounded like she was in  _tears_ ; it was  _glorious-_

“Alright- alright, I’m done now.” A crying shame. He sniffed haughtily.

“About time. You were saying? About- being evil queen?” He couldn’t keep the slight waver out of his voice and hated himself for it. Roxanne paused.

“Um, yes. I was thinking about it, and you said we could discuss details? So I made a little list of things I’m prioritizing and I would like to hear some of my options.”

“That’s… really smart, I hope you decide to be evil queen.” He said. A list! She thought and made a list! He wouldn’t have thought to do that in her place, she really would make a wonderful evil queen- He had to pull himself together.

“Right- um, tell me? The list, I mean. So I can come up with ideas. And maybe tell me why?”

“So, in short, I want respect and control. Because- you wouldn’t want to hear it.”

Megamind, who had been walking aimlessly, curled up on the couch.

“No, no, tell me.” A moment of silence.

“No one listens to me!” Roxanne burst out. The suddenness caused Megamind to respond with only truth- 

“Well that’s rather foolish.”

“Thank you! They just- send me on coffee runs! And wait for me to get kidnapped! And when neither is happening, it’s ‘Report on Metro Man! How’s Metro Man? What’s it like dating Metro Man?’ How should I know? I’m not dating Metro Man! I never dated Metro Man! I don’t even like him! He’s a smug idiotic bastard!”

“H- Wh- I mean, you’re not wrong, but- you’re not-”

“Even you! See, there you go!”

“I’m sorry, it was on the news everywhere and you didn’t correct me!”

“Okay, that’s not your fault. But seriously! It’s incredibly frustrating.”

“It does sound incredibly frustrating. And evil-worthy. Problem is, your needs don’t narrow down the options at all. Respect is a given.”

“I- well, thank you. That’s sort of why I called, because I wanted to see my options? Oh, I want to wear a mask. So I can still have some semblance at normal life.”

“Yes, we can- we can do that. And maybe you could have a bit of a trial run? Not go all out for a while so that you can quit if you don’t like it?”

“That sounds great!” Megamind hesitated. He’d actually worked out possibilities, but saying them out loud was different.  _Let’s just… start with the less awkward… bit._

“So… How involved with the action do you want to be? Like, Just background, or helping with the criminal empire but not fighting, or…?”

“Um… I want to be on screen occasionally. And help with the criminal empire. I don’t enjoy getting my butt kicked consistently, though, so not as much fighting Metro Man? I want to be armed though.”

“Done. And no matter what option you chose you would have been armed and trained to use a de-gun.” Megamind was fairly certain he heard a quiet  _yisssssss_  from Roxanne’s end and smiled. 

And then stopped smiling.

Because now he had to ask her whether or not she would be his evil queen as in  _romantically_  because that’s how  _he’d_  meant it but that didn’t sound like how  _she’d_ meant it and if respect and independence was what she was going for  _maybe this wasn’t the best idea_ -

“So,” And he knew he sounded strangled,

“Uh- what- So what would your villainess name be?”  _Pathetic_.

“I… Don’t know. Something clever.”

“Well of course it’s got to be clever.” Roxanne snorted.

“Uhmm… No puns.”

“Why  _not_?” Megamind whined playfully.

“As much as I absolutely love puns, I don’t want to be called by one.”

“My  _name_  is a pun.”

“Really?”

“Yes, my legal name is Megamind, and my species was called M’ega.”

“Oh my god.” 

“Yes. Little inside jokes, they make my day.”

“I wouldn’t mind if it was an inside joke. Just not an obvious pun. I want respect, remember?”

“Temptress.”

“But people might guess-”

“I’ve only called you Temptress on screen once, a slip-up, remember?”

“You’re… right.”

“Think about it! You could wear red and black with a fancy masquerade mask, a red de-gun- I’ve noticed, you wear those colors slightly more often, along with blue, are they your favorites?”

“I- yes, they are.”

“Do you like the idea?”

“I… Actually yeah. I love that.” 

“So… will you do it?”

“I think… I think I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to get better!


	8. Chapter 8

 "That's wonderful!" Megamind gasped. Roxanne smiled.

 "We should probably talk face to face, though. I have nothing to do today, you?"

 "Nothing at all." Megamind answered immediately. "I'll text you the location of the lair."

 "And I'll come over immediately. Bye," She said, and hung up.

 After a few seconds, she got a notification saying she got a text. 

 Everything about this "trying out villainy" thing was so much easier than expected.

* * *

 After an awkward taxi ride (the driver kept asking if she was sure she wanted him to drop her off in the middle of nowhere) she arrived at the evil lair.

 Megamind had been waiting for her just inside and they had a few minutes of awkward small talk before Roxanne decided they should cut to the chase.

 "So, how often will I be coming over?" Megamind paused.

 "How often do you  _want_ to?"

 "Whenever I have free time." She answered. Megamind nodded.

 "What should we do right now?"

 "What do we need to do? You're the expert."

 "Well... We need to make your costume, plan your first appearance, drop rumors, and apply for the league of villains. They'll accept immediately for the role of minor villain, which is what we'd be going for if you just want to try it out first. And a first appearance beyond tiny 'in a dark alley' things is going to be huge and flashy, so really we'd better save that for if you decide to make it official."

 "Okay. What should we do first, then?" 

 "Apply, I think. It takes a while for them to do all the official stuff. Minion can make costumes very fast if we give him starting ideas, so that won't be a problem. And they'll throw a fit of we do anything without applying."

 "Alright. Apply it is." 

 Megamind nodded and they walked over to some computers and Megamind found and printed out the application papers.

  Roxanne signed in a few places, as  _Temptress_ , Megamind saying that they didn't care who she really was as long as they knew her stage name. She filled out a page asking about "abilities and weapons" with Megamind explaining the gadgets she'd have, including the D-gun.

 Then there was a page with lists of events, asking if she'd be willing to participate (even if not eager).

 Not the arena... She didn't have horns, so she couldn't play the slap bracelet game... Dance competition? Yeah, okay. Singing? Maybe. There was a long list, but she ended up mostly selecting parties of varying kinds and the dance competition. 

 Once she finished and Megamind handed the papers to a brainbot, it was late.

 "Mind taking me home?"

 "... Sure, Why not?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BITCHES! Hopefully I will in fact grow better at longer chapters.
> 
> One day I'm gonna come back and edit this a bunch too, but today is not that day.

The invisible car, as it turned out, was almost exactly how she'd imagined it. Spiky, cool, black, and comfortable all in one. She  _did_ , however, have to get used to the invisible part, as it meant swerving between moving cars and moving very, very fast so as to not get hit. Thankfully Metro City traffic wasn't too horrible.

Megamind didn't seem to mind much, letting out small sounds of excitement every time they nearly crashed. Roxanne was just thankful she was used to deathtraps and Wayne's flying, so she didn't get sick. They parked in a patch of grass near Roxanne's apartment building so no unsuspecting citizens would run into the car, and there Roxanne had to get out. Somehow, she didn't want to leave Megamind just yet.

"Walk with me?" She offered, glad they had gone over the equipment. Otherwise she wouldn't know about the hologram watch! Megamind blinked at her.

"You... want me to?" He said slowly, looking puzzled.

"Yeah?" Megamind stared for a moment longer before grinning and turning his watch, re-appearing as a dark-skinned bald man who looked actually similar to the real Megamind.

"Call me Michael. Michael Niebieski." Roxanne nodded and they stepped out of the car. It was getting dark outside as they walked to the apartment building. After stopping at the apartment, an awkward handshake was shared, and Megamind left, barely able to hide his beaming grin from Roxanne.


	10. Chapter 10

Soon after Megamind left, Roxanne went to bed. The next morning, she rushed to work with two cups of coffee.

At the moment, she was sitting at her desk, chair tilted back into a precarious situation, with half of an intro typed out. She was excited for the piece on the past of the local supers, but it was difficult to find anything that wasn't common knowledge. Metro Man simply didn't have anything to hide- or at least, it seemed that way on the surface.

Born in Metro City, never lived elsewhere. Educated in rich, high-end private schools such as lil gifted, he was always a poster boy. He had always picked up trash in neighborhoods and volunteered for the police as soon as he could, the ideal superhero. That was it. Nothing else. Roxanne didn't like it,  _no one_ had a life that simple.

Megamind was worse. The guy didn't even have an actual criminal record, he was just dropped off at the jail, never brought to court. Aside from his regular T.V appearances and newspapers, there were no records he even _existed_. She looked at the clips, mayhem and all, and learned nothing new. She went back to his earliest newspaper. There was one, only one, from his school days by a small publisher.  _Hometown Boy Goes Bad_ , read the title. Roxanne couldn't even read the article, because there wasn't a copy of the newspaper, just an image she was lucky to stumble upon with the title and photo. 

Roxanne growled at the image. She didn't want to have to rely on a single source, even if the source was Megamind himself, but it seemed she might have to. Someone apparently didn't like having that info out there, so she was going to have to record a phone call or  _something_ and scramble up some articles and such detailing the information everyone already knew. If Roxanne was  _extremely_ lucky Megamind would know of some sources Roxanne didn't, or maybe she could finally get Wayne to be less cryptic for once by saying she already knew everything.  checked

Roxanne checked if no one was looking and texted Megamind.

_Hey._

**_Hello!_ **

_need ur help with that piece_

**_What_ ** _**piece**_

_the thing on u and metro man's pasts_

**_Oh that. Let me guess, you can't find anything?_ **

_bingo_

**_The Scotts got rid of it all_ **

_u have any left_

**_No_ ** _**sorry**_

_its ok_

**_How else can I help?_ **

(Oh god. That man was so sweet.)

_can u give an interview_

**_How_ **

_during a kidnapping I guess_

**_Genius! So glad you're trying Evil Queen. Yes, I will answer your questions during the next interview, and then Metro Man will be forced to answer them as well or he'll be behind the game!_ **

_lol ok_

**_What_ **

_nothing. See you next kidnapping_

**_See you Miss_ ** _**Ritchi!**_

__Roxanne snorted and put away her phone, only to be tackled by her friend, Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo new character hope you're excited!


	11. Chapter 11

"Roxieeeee! Who ya textin'?"

"Uh, a friend. He's shy," She lied.

"You can't hide a boyfriend from  _me_ , Roxie!"

 _"What?_ _"_  

"I saw how you were smiling at the phone! Who is he?"

"Uhhh...." She thought back to the disguise Megamind had had the day before. "His name's Michael, and we aren't dating."

"Haven't gotten together yet? Poor Roxie pining all alone?"

"What makes you so sure I even like him?" She said, irritated. Alice was great and all, but she never  _listened_   to anyone, always certain that she was right. Roxanne had only managed to convince her of one thing, and that was that she wasn't dating Metro Man.

"I can  _tell_. Alright, keep your secrets, what are you working on?

"Another piece on Metro Man, and Megamind too this time. There's like, no info, but I've got a plan."

"Ah well, good luck! You gonna need me anytime soon?"

"Nah, not until the next kidnapping, then I'll need you for an interview with Wayne." Alice was often brought along wherever Hal was going to be present, as a safety measure. It was what she was best for.

Alice nodded and started to leave, then whirled around,

"You're going to ask Megamind, aren't you?!"

"Yeah?"

"Probably not a good idea? What if your questions like, provoke him or something?"

"I have a plan! Besides, he's harmless."

Alice huffed and left, grumbling something about Roxanne "never listening". Roxanne rolled her eyes and went back to uselessly looking for more information.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the chapters in this are short...


End file.
